


Maledetta zannuta

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Eternamente affranta [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Introspection, One-Sided Attraction
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 22:24:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14861414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Come Pansy Parkinson ha preso la notizia che Hermione sta con Draco Malfoy.Dedicata a Chi Serpeverde.





	Maledetta zannuta

Maledetta zannuta

  
Accavallò le gambe e chinò il capo.  
“Lo sapevo… con quel muso da carlino” ringhiò suo padre. La giovane si morse il labbro e lo incise fino a sentire il sapore del sangue. 

Il gatto le si strofinò alle gambe più volte, facendo le fusa, piegò il capo e le mordicchiò l’alluce. Gli occhi della giovane erano liquidi e velati di lacrime.   
“Amore, non dovresti arrabbiarti così tanto. Se ti senti male non possiamo andare nemmeno al San Mungo, lo sai che sei confinato in casa finché il ministero non ritirerà le accuse” sentì sua madre lamentarsi. 

Pansy alzò la mano e si accarezzò la spilla da prefetto. I suoi occhi erano velati dalle lacrime e il suo battito cardiaco era accelerato. La pelle era pallida, le gote arrossate e sentiva il capo girargli.   
< Maledetta zannuta mezzosangue… se potessi le tirerei il collo… eh sì che a quel deficiente senza spina dorsale ho dovuto sempre tessere una marea di lodi. La sfido a dire che non è da idioti piagnucolare per essere caduto dalla scopa a gambe aperte! La sfido a non ridere mentre quel demente si vanta che un pennuto mezzo cavallo lo ha beccato perché è così totalmente privo da intelletto da punzecchiarlo >. Inspirò. 

Il padre le afferrò i capelli e li tirò. La giovane rialzò il capo.  
“E guardami almeno! Ti rendi conto che corteggiavamo un’unione con la famiglia Malfoy da moltissimi anni?! Tutte le estati ti abbiamo portato a vederlo! Ti abbiamo dato tutti i soldi che volevi per fargli i regali o metterti dei vestiti che potessero sedurlo!” le urlò davanti al viso il padre.  
“Secondo me avresti dovuto farla mangiare di più, è quattro ossa” si lagnò la madre.  
La giovane strinse forte le labbra.  
< Maledetta te, Hermione Granger e la tua stirpe futura! > pensò.


End file.
